brawloftheobjectsfandomcom-20200214-history
BOTO is Still on Hiatus...
The video displays everyone lying asleep, including the eliminated contestants and Controlly. It displays in order: Boombox and Party Hat Shieldy Hot Dog and Pizza Slurpy and Shelly Popsicley and Chocolatey Pinecone Baguette and Boat Pear and Scissors Controlly along with the digital clock that Party Hat got in Episode 6' of BOTO (BOTO's Night Contest), which changes to 2:30 AM. The video ends with a message that BOTO is still on hiatus and viewers should see other object shows, such as Object Overload and Battle For Isle Sleep. Inspiration Fallingwithstyle1995's "II is Still on Hiatus", with the following characters sleeping in order: Paper and OJ Pickle and Taco Bow Marshmallow, Baseball, Nickel, Knife , Salt, Pepper , Bomb , Lightbulb, Paintbrush, Balloon (Idiotic Island) Apple (destroyed Idiotic Island) MePhone4 along with a clock that rings, which he shuts off. The video ends with "We're Still on Hiatus. Please don't hate us. Stay tuned for September 1, 2012. OK Bye!" Rumored References Pizza and Shieldy - No Teams, No Problem Pear - BOTO's Own BFDI Scissors - had to construct by myself Boat - Epilogue of BOTO's Night Contest Everyone else - BOTO's Night Contest Trivia *Pinecone and Boombox have already been asleep in the season (Episodes 1 and 3 respectively). In Episode 3, a cane speaks to Boombox then falls asleep. In the epilogue of Episode 4, Scissors wakes up from a dormancy. *Characters have been paired accordingly (ex. Popsicley and Chocolatey because they're friends), and Pinecone is by himself because the camera of the video magnifies on him. *Pinecone's mouth is in a sad shape, and Scissors' mouth is in a happy shape. This is related to 3:07 in BOTO: The Videogame, where four contestants are up for being chosen onto Party Hat's team; Pinecone has a curious face, Boat and Pear have neutral faces and Scissors' face looks angry. *The pictures of the contestants and Controlly sleeping can be taken from here for free. *In the II video, MePhone4S has a hidden occurence at the top of the screen when the camera switches from Apple to MePhone4. Goofs *This is in the state at the beginning of the season; Scissors, Pear, Pizza and Pinecone are free, and Big Orange Chicken isn't here yet. The II inspiration uses states during the hiatus; OJ is empty of orange juice, Apple is in the destroyed Idiotic Island, etc. which is better off. *Some of the contestants are in positions which are impossible to relax in; for example, Party Hat and Pizza are lying on slants, whereas at the beginning of BOTO: The Videogame, Party Hat is lying flat on his back. Also, Shieldy's leg is hanging in the air. But this sometimes happens in the II video too. *In the II video, some mouths are too wide. Also, the front of the Idiotic Island cage is behind Nickel's foot. *Party Hat is not in the II video, but he shows up right before the II hiatus. Category:Extras